


Search

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Search, gravestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stands in front of Sherlock's grave one more time, searching for something he knows doesn't exist anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search

It was a simple gravestone, tall, straight, elegant. The wording merely contained Sherlock’s name, birth year, and death year. Yet John found himself drawn here again, this time with raindrops glistening off the black marble and distorting his shadowy reflection. He didn’t know what he was searching for or why he thought he might find it here. Sherlock was gone, after all. Sherlock, that bloody, mad, frustrating genius had jumped off a roof. He’d died right in front of John and there had been nothing he could do about it. There hadn’t even been time for one last “I love you” between them.

Remembering brought a shiver, John’s fingers tingling as they had when he’d touched Sherlock’s wrist to feel vainly for a pulse. There had been none, of course; no one could fall from that height and survive. But John had hoped, desperately, that Sherlock had done the impossible one more time. This stark, black grave was the proof that even Sherlock couldn’t defeat death. John sighed, curling the hands in his pockets into fists as he glared again at the name on the stone. He couldn’t quiet that niggling voice in the back of his head.

“I don’t know what your game is, or was,” John finally said, voice hoarse with anger. “But, Sherlock, you need to come back.”


End file.
